Call of Duty: Greater Warfare
Call of Duty: Greater Combat is the fourteenth game in the Call of Duty series, set in the year 2020 and featuring a bunch of new weapons, a revamped multiplayer, and a zombie survival mode. It was released on November 11, 2017 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. A handheld spinoff, called Call of Duty: The Homefront, was released on November 19, 2017 for the Nintendo 3DS, iOS, and Android. Plot The campaign starts with Lt. Charlie, Sgt. Jerry Karma, and Cpl. Paul of the U.S Marine Corps assaulting a base in Israel belonging to the Revolutionary Islamic Army after a powerful weapon was found on there. They discover it was from Saudi Arabia. After bursting out from encirclement by RIA soldiers, Charlie, Karma, and Paul infiltrate the palace of RIA leader Abdo Al-Labib. They find Al-Labib shot dead in his bedroom. They trace the bullet to a rival terrorist group in Egypt, called the Holy Caliphate. Later, the USMC assaults an oil field in Egypt, and later escape on a plane from Cairo. They go to a compound in Italy, and they download files from a computer. Cpl. Paul is lost, and they are surrounded by enemies, when an explosion shakes the screen. The explosion is revealed to be from an artillery missile sent there, and helps them escape. The player switches to Cpt. Simon Ethan of the SAS, his team heads to London and captures a terrorist, Ibrahim Azagh, but are attacked by a RIA team led by Lt. Ghendhi, and lose Azagh. Charlie and Karma are sent as a security detail to U.S President Andrew Williams, when a terrorist attack cripples America. The two destroy arctic bases in northern Canada. The SAS head to Islamabad to capture Ghendhi. He reveals that his brother, Omar, is the leader of the Holy Caliphate. The SAS attempt to prevent a stolen Pakistani nuclear missile from leaving Islamabad, but fail. A captured HC soldier reveals the location of his attack, the US East Coast. The SAS stops the missile, but its a decoy, and the real nuke is heading for Brussels. The player switches to NATO 15th Belgian Division, as Lt. Steindal. NATO heavily fights the HC and later is able to execute Omar Ghendhi and stop the missile from reaching its target. The game ends with footage of a news broadcast about the Battle of Brussels. Characters =Marines= * Sgt. Jerry Karma * Cpl. Paul * Lt. Charlie (playable) =SAS= * Cpt. Simon Ethan (playable) * Cpt. Fisher * Sgt. Cooper * Sgt. Michaels * Lt. Bates =NATO= * Cpt. Heinz * Lt. Steindal (playable) * Lt. Richers * Pvt. Borison Locations * Tel Aviv, Israel * Mecca, Saudi Arabia * Somewhere near Cairo, Egypt * Sicily, Italy * London, England * Washington, D.C, United States * Arctic Circle, Canada * Islamabad, Pakistan * Brussels, Belgium Multiplayer The multiplayer mode of Greater Combat includes features such as character customization, dynamic maps, and movements such as sliding, leaning, hacking into enemy intelligence, and better interaction with the environment. As an addition, the playable character now performs special animations when climbing objects (instead of their weapons simply disappearing off the screen). There is also more customization than there ever has been before. Players can change their character's voice, taunts, race, name, and many other accessories. The system of prestige and unlocking weapons and attachments is completely different as well. In order to prestige, the player unlocks a squad member with squad points and ranks it up to level sixty. Once the player has leveled up all ten squad members, they become max prestige. In order to unlock weapons, attachments, and equipment, the player simply purchases them with squad points, or can wait until they reach a certain level. The player must unlock weapons for each individual squad member. There are four factions in the multiplayer, divided into Allied and Evil. The Allied factions are the SAS and Marines. The Evil factions are the RIA and HC. In many maps, the fighting factions change from two to the others. For example, the map Field Day has Marines vs RIA, whereas the map Burn has SAS vs HC. In some maps, however, the HC and RIA are fighting each other. Zombies TBA